gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Parax
Parax is a divine being. Not much is known about his past, other than that he is of another race and dimension. Only one thing can kill him, but he has never made it clear. Feared and extremely powerful, Parax is a formidable opponent. Though capable of killing his enemies in seconds with his powers, he often lengthens fights via hand-to-hand combat or duels to toy with them. He is also known to be the "Overlord" of the gelatinous "ChuChus", which are surprisingly deadlier than how they look when serving under him. Background Though doubted by some, Parax is said to be old as time itself and a contributor to the universe's creation. At some point, he was assigned to oversee his creation; the universe is but another experiment to him, though he has made plenty of friends along the way. At the same time, he has made plenty of enemies, all of which have perished or are currently in hiding. He is also in possession of the Sapphire Curse and Ruby Curse, replicating both weapons twice and leaving the copies to be found by others. These weapons, known to be of unimaginable power, are simple "tests" to experiment on humanity. Unfortunately, a fight resulted in the loss of the original weapons for centuries. Hermit, Bill Plunderbones, and Richard Goldvane found the swords, including the originals; Hermit, temporarily possessed by Parax, took the original swords and they were once again in the divine being's hands. Hermit was possessed again by Parax around a decade later as he was a suitable "host" when challenged by Marc "Cannonshot." History Time unknown. Parax had recently contributed to the creation of the universe to "experiment" on. Proud of yet another amazing creation, Parax observed the universe for millions—maybe billions—of years before he actually set foot in it. He then proceeded to start his "experiment." Some of the inhabitants he encountered were friendly and praised him as a deity; others were hostile, but quickly met their demise or were sent into hiding. Billions of years later, he took a particular interest in the planet Earth, which was at the moment ruled by the dinosaurs. He liked the reptilian beasties, though was saddened to watch their extinction. Hoping to preserve them for another time, Parax took specimens of each species from the planet. He would later end up overseeing the dinosaurs' eventual replacements: the humans. 42,000 B.C. The Milky Way was void of advanced life now. All was primitive again, especially the humans. In time, they evolved. Not much is known about his experiences with the early humans. After several centuries of research, Parax decided to return home for some time. There, he lived several more centuries, simply enjoying life and studying his creation. In time, his old friend, Lecan Melaw, spoke up. "Parax!" yelled Lecan. Later ' August 28, 1404'. Much has passed. Empires have fallen. Conquests have been made. Parax recently had a duel that resulted in the loss of his favorite swords—the Sapphire Curse and Ruby Curse. Very little has been documented about his experiences at this time other than taking part in wars, exploring galaxies, and searching for his blades. May 25, 1745. 341 years have passed since the loss of Parax's swords. At this time, the cannibalistic Christopher Crane was building up a reputation and searching for legendary weapons with friends and followers; Parax found Chris to be a suitable "host" and believed he could lead him to the Crystal weapons; Parax possessed Chris as a result, and in days he located the blades with the help of Bill Plunderbones and Richard Goldvane. Pleased to finally have the swords, Parax left Chris's body with them. September 1, 1745. Parax had seen the many battles that devastated the Caribbean. The most recent was a rebellion in France. Two men—William Darkvane and Robert Seasteel—utilized the army of elite fighters, United Allies, to break away from France and start a revolution. Parax chose to watch the event at first, but was heavily tempted to intervene in the matter. Finally, Parax reached a conclusion: influence the war's outcome by fighting the United Allies, fight the rebel leaders, and test their abilities. He took part in many battles in the war, believed by some to be a god of some sorts, and a demon to the rebels. Utilizing brainwashed soldiers—rebels and loyalists alike—Parax led raids on rebel camps and traveling squads. The victims of the attacks died quite brutally, their bodies left hanging by nooses tied to tree branches, impaled on trees, or thrown into bonfires that were created after each raid. With the amount of these attacks increasing rapidly, Darkvane and Seasteel regarded Parax as a possible threat, dispatching bounty hunters to kill the entity on sight. Parax, choosing to toy with the leaders' minds, would execute these bounty hunters brutally and hang them from trees or buildings out in public, leaving threatening notes on their bodies. Parax would even stalk the two rebels, occasionally appearing from a distance, simply watching them. He intentionally allowed them to notice him, vanishing the instant he was out of their view. Parax continued to play mind games with the rebel leaders, appearing and disappearing in front of them while they were in their comfort zones, or killing and hanging rebel soldiers around Darkvane and Seasteel while they slept. After each attack, he left a threatening note, attempting to inspire fear in the rebels; when he was done toying with them, he would eventually kill them. October 6, 1745. The war was over. Darkvane and Seasteel were exiled and their army was wiped out. However, quarrels for the throne resumed. Jack Bluehawk was planning to leave, but there was disagreement over who the next monarch would be. The Duchess of Anemois nominated Matthew O'malley, while Bluehawk nominated Jeremiah Garland. Though Matthew ascended to the throne, quarrels resumed, fights broke out, and even blood was spilled. Having possessed the sultan of the Ottoman Empire—Mahmud I—Parax formed an alliance with Matthew, and thus France. There were few terms of the alliance, though both parties were satisfied. 2:07 PM. A former acquaintance, Emperor Kwagar, desired an alliance with the Ottoman Empire. The meeting lasted a long time, but neither had come to the terms of agreement. Under construction Trivia *Parax, despite appearing as an immortal, supposedly limitless being, is not unconquerable. In his typical, immortal mode, he has only one weakness—a form of crystal that he had created long ago, in hopes of testing those who could find them and attempt to use them against him. **Besides this, Parax will also limit himself on purpose, reducing himself to the strength of a typical mortal. Whether he is probing himself for strengths and weaknesses, testing mortals against him, or doing this for reasons beyond a simple mortal's comprehension, is unknown. Gallery File:Screen shot 2012-06-07 at 6.14.06 PM.png|Parax "tests" William Turner. File:Paraxfire.png|Parax has a reputation for destruction. File:Parax executes.png|Somebody fails Parax's "test" at dueling. Trivia Under Construction. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Parax Category:POTCO